


Perfect

by youandmeinlove



Series: Han Leia AU's [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Falling In Love, Han has it bad, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youandmeinlove/pseuds/youandmeinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han picks Leia up to go to prom.</p><p>Sequel to "I Know"</p><p>There will be a third instalment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my comments both on here and ff.net requested a sequel so here you go! Thank you for the support.

 

Han Solo couldn't believe his luck.

 

How  _he_ had managed to get the smartest, most attractive, interesting girl he had ever met to agree to go to prom with him he'd never know but he wasn't complaining, not one little bit.

 

When he moved to Tatooine just that previous year, Leia had caught his attention instantly. She'd been struggling to reach something on the top shelf in the library, but instead of just asking for help like any normal, pint-sized human would have done, she'd built herself a stepladder out of books. It would've been a good plan, had the books not collapsed beneath her feet, causing her to keel over. Han hadn't been able to stop the huge smile that crossed his face. She'd sat on the floor scowling a few moments, so he'd offered a hand for her to take. Then he saw those eyes for the first time, deep, dark, angry and completely beautiful in every way and he was an absolute goner right from the start. Unfortunately she had refused his help and following that incident, avoided him as much as possible. But that was hardly enough to stop Solo. She was far too fascinating to forget about that easily.

 

He didn't ordinarily go for girls like Leia. Intelligent looking women, who didn't value their appearance as their most important asset. Until he met her he'd dated only long-legged, tanned, big breasted, dye-job blondes. They'd been lovely to look at but those women had never managed to cause the absolute flurry of butterflies that overtook his chest every time he saw Leia. She was a different sort of beauty. Not the type that hits you in the face straight on, but the type of beauty so rare you almost miss it. She was passionate, fierce, determined, angry, and sexy and he couldn’t stay away from her. She was addictive. It was frustrating at first; Han had always prided himself on being the kinda guy that didn't catch feelings. A guy that just wanted a good time and that was it. But the more he saw Leia, the more she avoided him, the more he wanted her and it was enough to drive him crazy.

When they _did_ talk to one another, despite her apparent dislike of him, they had an undeniable chemistry, which always allowed him to hope that perhaps she felt something for him after all. He certainly riled her up in a way nobody else could and it was a little bonus for Han that she was totally hot when she was mad.

 

(And she was mad at him all the damn time)

 

However, Leia seemed so dedicated to schoolwork, that he never saw her outside of school. He tried to keep her out of his thoughts at weekends but he was curious. He didn't know anything about her life, and he wanted to know everything. The girl was sociable enough in school hours as far as Han could see, but she hardly had any friends to speak of. The majority of her peers seemed to like her well enough, but Han noticed that they treated her not as an equal but more someone in a higher position to them, like a teacher or parent. Nobody seemed to want to invite Leia places, so Han decided to change that. It had become a weekly routine to visit her at her locker and invite her to parties, events anything he could think of. To Han's frustration, she always refused. Initially he thought that she rejected his offers because of her supposed hatred towards him and honestly that stung a bit. But eventually he grew to realize there was a much bigger reason she preferred to stay in. He hadn't quite figured out what it was yet but he saw the hurt behind her eyes every time she rejected his offers, she acted almost like it would kill her if she agreed.

 

Han could tell that Leia was hiding something behind those beautiful eyes, something that scared her and he wanted so badly to take the pain away. Even if just temporarily.

 

So that was when he decided to invite her to prom. He never thought he'd be the kind of guy who asked a girl to prom with him, honestly the idea of prom alone made him shudder inside. It wasn't exactly his scene and he knew some of his friends would torment him for years he didn't care. Even if it ruined his ‘street cred’, Leia's happiness meant more to him. He knew that even if she rejected him outright, laughed in his face, she might appreciate being asked.

 

(Even if just by a low-life scoundrel like Han Solo.)

 

He never in his wildest dreams expected her to accept his offer! And she had actually smiled, at him, and genuinely looked touched. When she pressed her lips to his cheek Han seriously thought he'd died and gone to heaven. Her lips were soft and light and it drove his imagination wild, imagining those lips on his neck, his jaw, his mouth... Christ he needed to pull himself together.

 

So here he was, dressed in an old tux of his fathers (he couldn't afford a new one) standing outside of Leia's house, nervously running his fingers through his hair. He was a little early and didn't want to seem to eager, even though he kind of was, so he was just standing there awkwardly. Wishing he’d known before how damn fancy Leia’s house was. It was at least four floors high and clean white, with enormous stain glass windows, there were even pillars either side of the front door. It was intimidating and he'd never felt so out of place in his life.

 

(He wished he'd washed the Falcon a bit.)

 

Deciding he couldn’t stand there much longer without one of Leia’s pompous neighbors getting suspicious, Han took a breath and approached the door and knocked. His heart raced, he could hear it in his ears. What if she’d changed her mind? Or had forgotten? Or laughed at him?

 

Then he heard footsteps from within and stepped back abruptly as the door opened. Suddenly he was face to face with a goddess.

 

Leia was dressed in a floor length cream colored gown that hugged her curves perfectly, the skirt of the dress was plain and flowed over her hips elegantly, whilst the bodice covered Leia’s torso with lace and beading making up little flowers, bits of her skin and cleavage showing in a way that managed to appear classy and sexy at the same time. Her hair was down… _down_ … it was the first time he’d seen it out of it’s usual bun or braid. It was slung over one shoulder, wavy and reaching her waist. He never knew just how long that hair was, but it was incredible. She was breathtaking. He’d never felt so unworthy of her attention, but he’d also never been so attracted to her. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her. A humorous smile graced her face as he took her in.

 

“Hi.” She eventually broke the silence and Han met her eyes.

 

“You’re beautiful.” He blurted out and instantly felt his face heat up. Why had that been the first thing to come out his mouth? While it was true, he’d promised himself he’d keep his composure around her tonight, try not to let his feelings shine through. He was doing a great job of that... He came across as a babbling idiot.

 

Leia smiled shyly and looked down at her feet.

 

“Thank you.” She met his eyes, her demeanor changing back to playful. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

 

Her flirtatious tone sent a jolt of electricity through his body. Perhaps he’d been wrong and showing his softer side wasn’t such a bad idea after all. He returned her grin and then reached into his pocket.

 

“I know it doesn’t match or whatever but I got you this…” He handed her the slightly crumpled looking, deep pink corsage with a lace band. It’d cost half his week’s wages and it wasn’t that fancy but it was the best he could do.

 

Leia however was cradling it in her palm like it was the most precious thing in the world. Han’s face heated up for the second time, this was gonna be a long night.

 

“Han,” _Another jolt._ “This is beautiful.” She breathed, looking up at him in a way she never looked at him. _No one_ looked at him that way, intense and awed and reverent. He swallowed, attempting his usual cocky smile, but it was hard when it felt like his chest was about to explode.

 

“Here,” He reached and took her hand. “Let me put it on you.”

 

He adjusted it carefully around her wrist and then stepped back to admire it, not yet releasing her hand.

 

“Perfect.” He said while holding her gaze. Leia’s cheeks flushed pink; whether it was from his words or his gaze or touch didn’t matter, it was the confirmation he needed that he wasn’t imagining things. There _was_ something between them.

 

“Shall we go?” He suggested after a short pause.

 

Leia nodded silently. She was eyeing him strangely, like she was seeing him for the first time. She let him lead her to the Falcon and settled in the passenger seat. She didn't even comment on the state of the worn down car. She was just...smiling. She looked content.

 

As Han started the engine, he realized he hadn’t felt this light-hearted in a long time and he intended to keep it that way. He looked at her one last time. She surprised him for the millionth time as she winked at him. 

 

This evening would be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're interested in what Leia was wearing in this chapter, I took inspiration from this look: http://www.jjshouse.co.uk/Sheath-Column-Scoop-Neck-Floor-Length-Jersey-Prom-Dress-With-Beading-Appliques-Lace-Sequins-018075903-g75903?pos=best_selling_items_2


End file.
